The International Academy for the Specially Gifted
by Nikki Kayn
Summary: AU-After being separated for eight years, Lovi and Feli have a chance to reunite at a school for the "Specially Gifted"-people who have weird powers and are deemed "witches" by their community. I suck at summaries, sorry. Rated T for Lovi's language.


**A/N: So this idea invaded my head and kept me up literally all night, so even though I have that other story going, I just had to write this. Damn my bunnies.**

**It could be considered lightly based off that movie with the mentally challenged brothers who become geniuses when they were together. I can't remember its title for the life of me.**

**So, yea.**

**Warnings- BoyxBoy, I decreased Lovi's use of curses because my laptop is monitored, human names used, AU, a bit of religious bashing(please don't get offended anybody!).**

**Disclaimer- I own nothiiiing. Nothing I say.**

**~Nikkia Kayn~**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lovino's POV<em>

My name is Lovino Vargas, though I guess I technically no longer have a last name. My brother and I were taken from our family years ago because the priest thought we were freaks. We... were really dangerous when we were close, I will admit, so they separated us and sent us to different boarding schools to be educated and controlled.

...

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

When Feli and I were five, we started showing signs of a power; when we were around, flames would grow or diminish. We were labelled as witches by the community, but we weren't witches. We were pyrokinetics, but we didn't learn that until we were fifteen and began attending the International Academy for the Specially Gifted, a school you never hear about unless they invite you.

But that is getting off topic; the point is, we were separated when we were seven, after we nearly burned our house down. Usually our little 'power' wasn't strong-all we could ever do was make a flame flicker and, later, make little balls of flames that would spark out after a few seconds. But that was when we were away from each other.

I guess you could say that we are really two parts of one. While Feli was always so nice and exciteable and naive, I was alway mean and bitter and knew deeper intentions of people. We always knew what the other would say, and sometimes it was like we were one person with our differing attitudes-how that was possible, I never understood, dammit. All I knew was everyone liked him better. He was the good twin; I was the bad twin. It showed in our attitudes; hell, it showed in our flames. His flame was always a bright orange, and mine was always a dark red. But our flames never exceeded each other's; we were equal.

We were always equal with our flames, something that always pleased me, since Feli was so much better than me at everything else; art, literature, mathematics, everything. It was nice to know there was something that we were always equal with.

Maybe, instead of explaining all this, I'll let you see a flashback. It would be... easier to understand, I guess. 

* * *

><p><em>3rd person POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Lovino~ I'm cold," Feli whined, running over to his brother. "My flames don't keep me warm, ve~ Can you help me?"<em>

_Lovi scowled his trademark scowl, but shrugged. He was pretty cold too. "Whatever. Mama and Papa will be home soon, though," he added, holding his hands up to Feli's. "If they catch us we'll be in trouble."_

_"Aw, Mama and Papa won't be that mad, ve~" Feli giggled, and at the same time they concentrated on their flame._

_Usually when they used their flames, it took about ten seconds of concentration and about a minute of trying to get it to stop flickering. This time, though, to the surprise of both seven year olds, the flames practically exploded around them. It was hot, but it didn't burn._

_Well, actually, it did burn. It burned the carpet, the ceiling, the curtains, the recliner chair._

_The twins sprang apart with surprised shouts, and after a few moments the flame disappeared, leaving the two boys alone in the ruined living room of their Northern Italy home, their parents standing in the doorway from the entryway and their babysitter standing in the doorway to the dining room._

_None of the adults moved to comfort the crying children, all paying more attention to the damage caused to the home. Then their mother moved towards the kitchen. Lovino was closest to the kitchen, and even through his tears he could hear her calling and speaking with the priest._

_That night the Vargas twins slept in separate rooms, something they had never been forced to do before. The next day, they were separated._

_Lovino Vargas was on his way to a school in Southern Italy, Feliciano Vargas was sent to a school in Northern Italy._

* * *

><p>Lovino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The school is horrible. It's a super religious-nut Catholic school for future priests and 'afflicted' children. Feli's was similar and he hated it just as much as I did; I know this because we have a special connection, one that only twins share. Si, si, I mean twin telepathy.<p>

We never knew about it before our separation, but when we discovered it, it was the only thing that kept me sane. The only thing that kept me from jumping out of the boarding school's tallest window, anyway.

Religious nuts scare me. It might be the way they look at me. They sense I'm different-and Feli felt much the same.

By the time we were fourteen, we'd been planning on running away and meeting up in Scandicci, due to its low population. Then we would flee the country.

These plans were halted, however, with the arrival of the letter.

I don't even know how it got to me; it just... appeared. Literally.

I was sitting alone in my room at the school, reading a book I was able to smuggle in after the last visit to town. I liked to read; it was a way to escape reality and religion. So I was just leaning over the book when the fucking letter fell on my head.

Thankfully, I didn't yell; I'd learned to be quiet when it was needed. Yelling would just get a stupid teacher's attention, so I settled for mentally shouting, much to my brother's worry.

I ignored him calling my name and picked up the letter. It was simply addressed "Lovino". So I opened it and read over the contents, and immediately I assumed it was a joke.

Well, here's what the letter said...

_Lovino,_

_We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into The International Academy for the Specially Gifted. This is a four-year school for higher education on a remote island hidden away from the prying eyes of the non-gifted._

_In this school you will learn how to control and strengthen your gift while still learning skills you will need for the non-gifted world, such as; Mathematics, Science, History, Foreign Language, Literature and Composition, Music and Arts, and Physical Education. Extracurricular activities include clubs for specific gifts, a concert band, drama club, and much, much more._

_This school will give you the opportunity to discover talents and meet new people. Tuition is paid for by the Gifted Foundation in the United Kingdom. There are two dorms on campus; six rooms on each floor. Every room has four beds, but living arrangements can be chosen by students. For students who don't wish to return home during summer, they are welcome to stay at the school-_

I think you've seen enough to get the point. In other words, this school was a dream come true for me. After all, I wasn't the only "specially gifted" person out there, I could choose my own roommates, and I didn't have to return to this hellhold during summer!

The fact that there wasn't even a mention of religion in that letter was a plus.

_"Lovino!"_ Great, my idiot brother is calling me. _"I just got a letter saying I was accepted-"_

_"Into the International Academy for the Specially Gifted. I just got accepted too."_

_"Ve~ We'll be together again! Now we don't have to run away, this can be our way out~"_

_"Feli, we're going to have to sneak out, dumbass."_ I rolled my eyes at my brother's idiocy. _"Do you honestly think they'll let us go to a school for what they call witches? They'd probably just follow is and burn the fucking place down."_

_"... You're right. So we're going to run away anyway! Ve~ This'll be fun, just like in the movies! Are we still going to go to Scandicci?"_

_"No, we need to be somewhere closer to Fiumicini-that's where our flight leaves. We'll meet in... "_

_"Rome?"_

_"No, too many people. We'd never find each other there. How about Guidonia Montecelio? It's in the Lazio region and has a lot less people than Rome."_

_"Okay! Guidonia Montecelio it is! Ve~ See you next week, Mio Fratello~"_

**-TBC-**

**So did you enjoy this confusing-as-hell prologue? I don't know if you should-it was a pain to write. I only knew the city names thank to a list of cities in Italy I had pulled up... Heh.**


End file.
